underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Squad
The five members of the Alpha Squad '''SWAT team are characters in the Underhell Universe and are one of the few elements that crosses between it and the Nightmare House storyline. They were dispatched to Never Lose Hope Hospital to liquidate Dr. George Romero due to his experiments causing the genocide of the hospital's staff and patients. They are systematically killed by Dr. Romero's hallucinations before being able to reach him or escape the facility. Jake Hawkfield was originally assigned to the hospital, as told by Frank Greene, but SWAT command sent in Alpha Squad instead, inadvertently dooming them and saving Jake. Underhell Alpha Squad make an appearance during Jake's SWAT training. If Jake stays nearby to listen to their conversations, Alpha Squad foreshadows the events, occurrences, and themes of Nightmare House, including the death of Alpha 2, the Creeper zombies, and the type of phantom that Emily Romero is. Conversations '''Alpha 1: "Oh yeah, did I tell you? Somebody broke into my house last week." Alpha 2: "Really? How did they get in?" Alpha 1: "They broke the lock on my cellar using a crowbar and got in through the basement." Alpha 2: "Man that sucks." Alpha 1: "Yeah, they even used my own crowbar to do it. They stole it out of my toolshed." Alpha 3: "Sounds like you should have probably had a lock on the toolshed." Alpha 1: "Oh, you're fucking hilarious." Alpha 2:'' "So, I come across this doorway. It's completely solid. No way for me to kick it. And I look through the window next to it, and I see a barrel. So I shoot the barrel...fucking BOOM! Blows the door right off it's hinges, and I'm able to walk through what's left of the doorway like a boss."'' Alpha 1: "So, why didn't you just break the window and climb through there?" Alpha 2: "It was bulletproof glass." Alpha 1: "If it was bulletproof glass, how were you able to shoot the barrel through it?" Alpha 2: "Did I tell you about that time I was stuck in a flooded basement, and I got out by jumping on the pipes?" Alpha 1: "Yep." Alpha 1: "So, why do you hate helicopters?" Alpha 3: "I don't know, they're all shaky, they're not stable, they got killer blades all over them. It's not a transport method, it's a death machine." Alpha 1: "Hey, have you ever wondered what would be the worst way to go?" Alpha 3: "Worst way to go where, to the dentist?" Alpha 1: "No, the worst way to die, idiot!" Alpha 3: "Oh, friendly fire, definitely. Imagine you guys accidentally shooting me in the back, having to explain it to my wife." Alpha 2: "Oh yeah, that would suck. I'd hate to see that." Alpha 3: "What about you?" Alpha 2: "Me? I just had these bad dreams about getting pulled away in the darkness. You know, like in the horror movies?" Alpha 1: "Oh yeah. Like when they pull the guy to the darkness and all you see is just a fountain of blood shooting out all over the place?" Alpha 2: "Hey, Shut up man. It's freaky, alright?" Alpha 3: "Pop quiz, hotshot. You're fighting against a madman who's attacking you off a machine suspended in the air. He's about 200 yards away, but he's behind bulletproof glass. What do you do?" Alpha 2: "Shoot the hostage?" Alpha 3: "Ha ha! Very funny, but seriously, what do you do?" Alpha 2: "Well, you say it's suspended in the air, so I would look for any weak points, shoot the hell out of them or bash them with whatever melee weapon I could find." Alpha 2: "Hey, where do you think is the worst place you can get called for an assignment?" Alpha 1: "What do you mean the worst place?" Alpha 2: "You know the one that when you hear it a little voice inside your head would scream out: Fuck that!" Alpha 1: "A hospital." Alpha 3: "A sewer?" Alpha 1: "A mall." Alpha 3: "Or maybe an underground secret base where they do secret experiments." Alpha 1: "Get out of here. That kind of shit only exists in movies." Alpha 3: "Or video games." Alpha 2: "No seriously, what would you guys consider to be the nightmare assignment." Alpha 1: "Honestly, probably a creepy abandoned house. You know, that looks haunted or something." Alpha 3: "Like, a nightmareish house?" Alpha 2: "What about a nightmare hospital?" Alpha 3: "Or a nightmare underground secret base where they did nightmare secret experiments." Alpha 1: "Aw, come on. That kind of shit only exists in movies." Alpha 2: "Nightmare movies?" Alpha 3: "Or nightmare video games." Alpha 1: "Man, fuck you guys." Alpha 3: "What was that code again? Up, up, down, down, left, left, right, right?" Alpha 1: "No, it's up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, select, start. Or just start if you don't have any friends." Alpha 3: "How do you still know that after over 20 years?" Alpha 1: "Because everybody knows the code. My grandmother knows the code." Alpha 3: "It's useless information if you ask me." Alpha 1: "Oh yeah? Well just wait until you die after barely getting started, you'll wish you had another 29 lives." Alpha 1: "Vampires are not scary, they're lame." Alpha 2: "I mean, it depends on the kinds of vampires. Nowadays there's so many kinds and types of vampires. It's ridiculous." Alpha 3: "Yeah seriously, it's not even scary anymore. Hey, which monster is the one that scares you the most?" Alpha 1: "Ah, you and your stupid questions. Hm, I think zombies are really creepy." Alpha 2: "What? Zombies are slow and stupid, and not scary at all. You just pop a few rounds in their head and game over." Alpha 1: "Yeah, but they eat you man. Slow or not, they always wind up catching up to you. They never rest, they never do anything else but come after you. They eat your guts and that's fucking creepy." Alpha 2: "Oh yeah, how about runners then? Just like zombie, but faster. Like as fast as you and me, just like regular crazy people that will beat and bite the shit out of you. Now, that is some serious shit." Alpha 3: "Nah, as long as it has a face it doesn't really scare me. What's really freaking horrendous, a monster that instead of a face would just be like a huge mouth with teeth everywhere." Alpha 1: "Aw, come on. That sounds like a lovely pet." Alpha 2: "You guys have no idea what real scary is." Alpha 1: "And here he goes with his wisdom." Alpha 2: "If you want something that'll really make you crap your pants, a Yurei will do the trick." Alpha 3: "A you what?" Alpha 2: "A Yurei" Alpha 1: "That's not even a real word." Alpha 2: "Of course it's a real word. It's Japanese." Alpha 3: "And what the hell is it? Does it have a big mouth and pointy teeth?" Alpha 1: "And is it slow or fast?" Alpha 3: "Does it eat your guts?" Alpha 2: "Guys just...just Google it, alright?" Nightmare House Alpha Squad was sent to Never Lose Hope Hospital to Eliminate Dr. George Romero, but were all killed before they were able to terminate him and escape. Members Full article:' ''Alpha Squad' *'Alpha 1': (K.I.A.) *'Alpha 2': Leeroy, (K.I.A.) *'Alpha 3': Mike, (K.I.A.) *'Alpha 4': Johnson, (K.I.A.) *'Chopper''': (K.I.A.) Gallery 148px-SWATMembers.jpg|Alpha 1 185px-Alpha_1's_Death.jpeg|Alpha 1's demise 185px-Alpha_3_Confronting_Alpha_1.png|Alpha 3 succumbing to the horror. 185px-Chopper's_Death.jpeg|Alpha Chopper's wreckage 185px-EmilyandJohnson.jpg|Alpha 4 (Johnson) dying. Emily is kneeling beside him 185px-Leeroy's_Remains.png|Alpha 2 (Leeroy) being eviscerated by an unknown assailant. 185px-SWAT_2.jpeg|Alpha 1 and Leeroy arguing 185px-SWATchptr5.jpeg Trivia * The Squad leader (Alpha 1) is an old friend of Frank Greene, according to the latter himself. * In the 2015 revision of Nightmare House 2, the Chuck Norris jokes are replaced with references to Underhell. * Unlike other Alpha Squad members, Chopper only exists as a UH-60 Blackhawk and does not have a human character model. He was also the only member not mentioned by callsign (i.e. Alpha 5), unlike the rest of the team. * Some of Alpha Squads Dialogue are pedicments to what happens in the events of Nightmare House 2, Such as The hospital, the zombies and ofcourse, how each of the characters will die in the game. * The Code that is mentioned in the dialouge is a cheat code for the Konami games. Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:NPCs Category:Deceased Category:Nightmare House Category:Underhell